


Belong to Him

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Brothers, Dom Elijah Mikaelson, Drabble and a Half, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Klaus Mikaelson, Top Elijah Mikaelson, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Elijah has rough sex with Klaus against a wall.





	Belong to Him

Elijah slammed Klaus against the wall and ripped off his clothes at inhuman speed. He lifted Klaus up and wrapped Klaus’ legs around his waist. Klaus gazed at his big brother, lips parted and eyes docile.

In a single, brutal motion, Elijah gripped Klaus’ body and shoved him roughly down onto his hard cock. Klaus made a sound that was a grunt and a growl and a yelp and a moan all at once. 

“You are mine, Niklaus,” Elijah whispered harshly into Klaus’ ear as he pounded into him.

“Yours,” Klaus agreed breathlessly, and Elijah tore into his neck, claiming him with the mark of his ravenous bite. He drank deeply and fucked forcefully, devouring what was his, taking what was his, using what was his until he shot his wet deep inside, his seed marking Klaus’ insides the way his fangs had marked Klaus’ outsides; Elijah owned him entirely.


End file.
